


甜甜的

by aegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeoms/pseuds/aegyeoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wants to bring Mark on a date even though they’ve never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	甜甜的

_#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 I'd say god bless you, but it looks like he already did  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 ??? excuse me???  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Are you Australian? Because you meet all of my koala-fications  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 Erm no I happen to be from LA… but thank you?  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 HI IM JACKSON WANG & I ThINK YOU’RE REALLY CUTE!!!!  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 &&& I hope u’re gay  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Bc I Would rly like to take you out on a date :^)  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 & I also hope u don’t think im creepy (((((: I’m friends with Jaebum :D  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 Oh… Yes I think I heard him mention about you before  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Only good things I hope!! HAHAHAHHA  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Yeah… Haha.  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 SO YES?????  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 Yes to…?  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 A date :^))))))  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 We literally just met… Lol  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 actually you can’t really say no… I’m standing outside your dorm rn HAHAHAHAHHA  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 ALL ROMANCE HAS TO START FROM SOME WHERE RIGHT  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 I HAPPEN TO LIKE TO TAKE THE INITATIVE :^)  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 Wtf?  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 May or may not have forced jaebum to give up the location of your dorm HAHAHAHAHAH  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 I’m not gay… Lol  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 :^)))))) that’s not what your gindr profile said :^))))  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 WTF I DO NOT USE GINDR?????  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Sure :^)  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 Ok… Fine I do… Lol… So what  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Go on a date with mE PLEASE  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 Why do you sound so excited all the time lol  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Why do you sound so dead all the time :^)  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 Pretty sure that’s not what you’re supposed to say when you want to bring someone out on a date?  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Pretty sure that’s exactly the type of guy u like :^))))  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 cOme on I know this restaurant that serves like, the best galbitang :^)  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 im going to kill im jaebum…  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 I’ll assist u if u come down :^)  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 THE CHOCOLATES R MELTIN OH MY GO D u Have to LIKE GET DOWN HERE NOW LMAO HAHAHHAHAHAHA  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 Why did you even get chocolates in the first place  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Well,,, I am bringing u out on a date and I didn’t know it would take so long to convince you to go out with me  
  
 _Mark._   **@mtuan626**  
@WANGHK852 fine lol. Do you always get what you want?  
  
 _#Sabre_   **@WANGHK852**  
@mtuan626 Always (":

 

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me when I read the pick up line off TL and idk if it’s any good bc I literally wrote this in 45 minutes HAHAHH enjoy!^^v purely markson this time round~  
> (Title is a song from Jay Chou bc it happened to be the song I’m listening to rn)


End file.
